Sinema
Sinema is a nightclub that is located in Beacon Hills. It has been described as a "mixed" club, meaning that it is an establishment where both LGBT+ and straight customers can have a good time. The name of the club is a play on words, referencing both the fact that the club plays classic films on a projector against the walls (like a cinema) as well as being a site where one can hook up with whomever they please, making it a den of "sin." The club is run by a man named Phil. Very little is known about the man, except that he has questionable ethics (as evidenced by the fact that he was known for hiring underage teenagers to work as servers "under the table," knowing that he can then pay them however little he wants without concern that they will go to the authorities, as they cannot report him without exposing themselves as well) and is very critical of the appearance of his staff, going so far as to tell a potential hire that he would likely not pull in much money in tips as a dancer due to his tattoos. ( ) Hayden Romero, a high school sophomore, was hired by Phil to work as a server, passing out drinks and body shots to the customers who frequent the club. She took on this job to make some money in hopes of relieving some of the financial burden caused by the cost of her expensive anti-rejection medications, which she needed to stay healthy following her kidney transplant. Brett Talbot, Mason Hewitt, Corey Bryant, and Lucas have been known to frequent this club on a regular basis despite the fact that all are technically underage. Notable Events * Season 5's Condition Terminal: ** Mason and Liam bribed Hayden to let them sneak into the club, as Mason believed the two needed a fun night out that did not involve the supernatural. ** Inside, Brett and Liam investigated any possible supernatural creatures in the club due to the revelation that the Dread Doctors were creating Chimeras. ** Liam knocks over Hayden's tray of shots, and she angrily informed him that he owed her $200 after explaining that the drink costs (ten dollars a shot) would come out of her paycheck. ** Mason and Lucas sneaked into a dark corner to make out, only for Mason to be rescued by Brett when Lucas revealed he was a part-Scorpion, part-Werewolf Chimera. ** Brett fought Lucas, sustaining a bad wound on his chest from Lucas' stingers, though he did not suffer the excruciating pain the venom in Lucas' stingers caused Corey Bryant the previous evening. ** Liam jumped into the fight to protect Brett, just as Scott and Kira arrived to help incapacitate him. ** After Liam knocked Lucas out, Kira's Fox spirit took control over her body and shouted "I am the Messenger of Death!" in Japanese before nearly cutting off Lucas' head. Instead, she was stopped by Scott at the last moment. ** The Dread Doctors killed Lucas in front of the others with a crossbow wielding a retractable bolt, insisting that Lucas' condition was terminal and that he was a failure before causing the lights to explode and leaving the building. *Season 5's Required Reading: **Liam paid Hayden back some of the money he owed her-- first $42, and then later another $20. ** Liam helped Hayden get the lights back on after a blackout occurred. ** Liam discovered that Hayden is a Chimera after she demonstrated supernatural hearing (overhearing Phil and a potential new dancer talking in the other room, which Liam was unable to hear without activating his Werewolf senses) and eyes that reflected the light of the club's glow sticks. *Season 5's Lies of Omission: ** Hayden and Liam sneaked into the club to get Hayden's paycheck so they could flee town, only to be caught by the Dread Doctors. ** Scott, Theo and Liam fight the Dread Doctors in order to protect Hayden. ** Theo attempted to convince the Dread Doctors to give him more time as part of his mysterious plan, and they told him he had until the perigee-syzygy, or the supermoon. ** The Dread Doctors injected Hayden with their modified mercury, causing Hayden's eyes to develop a silver nictitious membrane before they left. Trivia * The combination to the safe, which contains the money made by the club and the paychecks for its employees inside it, is 12/34/56 otherwise known as 123456. * Several of the workers are underage, such as Hayden. This is later revealed by Phil to be because he can pay them "under the table" (i.e. without paying taxes on their work) and so he can rip them off, since they can't complain about it without revealing that they're illegal workers. * The club is called Sinema because they play old movies on a projector inside the club, like a cinema. It is also likely a play on words regarding the fact that clubs are often referred to as "dens of sin." *The club was the location where the McCall Pack discovered the identities of three different Chimeras: **Lucas was revealed to be a Werewolf-Scorpion Chimera in Condition Terminal after demonstrating retractable claws and venom-secreting stingers. **Hayden Romero was revealed to be a Werewolf-Werejaguar Chimera in Required Reading after demonstrating Super Senses and Supernatural Eyes. **Corey Bryant was revealed to be an unknown type of Chimera in Required Reading after demonstrating Accelerated Healing. Gallery Sinema exterior mason liam ct.jpg Sinema liam mason hayden ct.jpg Sinema liam mason ct.gif Sinema dancers.gif Sinema brett condition terminal.gif Sinema brett dancing ct.gif Sinema brett condition terminal 1.gif Sinema brett liam ct 1.jpg Sinema brett liam ct.gif Sinema hayden ct.png Sinema liam hayden ct.gif Sinema liam ct.gif Sinema mason lucas ct.jpg Sinema brett lucas mason ct.gif Sinema scira ct.jpg Sinema brett mason ct.jpg Sinema brett mason ct 1.jpg Sinema kira weapon sword ct.gif Sinema required reading.gif Category:Areas of interest Category:Beacon Hills Locations Category:Locations